Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (3 + (3 - 4 \times 4)) \times 3 $
Answer: $ = (3 + (3 - 16)) \times 3 $ $ = (3 + (-13)) \times 3 $ $ = (3 - 13) \times 3 $ $ = (-10) \times 3 $ $ = -10 \times 3 $ $ = -30 $